The invention relates to a pasta dryer with a conveyor belt for conveying and depositing dried pasta, as well as short goods and long goods.
Pasta dryers are adequately known for long as well as for short pastas as described, for example, in WO 85/00090 or WO 93/17583. Methods, suitable for drying and stabilizing pasta itself are also known (for example, WO 92/17074).
The WO 93/17583 also discloses a method and equipment for producing long pasta, especially lasagna. By these means, the dried lasagna is placed on an endless pocket conveyor belt and cut as it passes through continuously. From the lower strand of the conveyor belt, the cut lasagna reaches chutes and subsequently a packaging conveyor or a package.